


the Aftermath

by bloomingrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mourning, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingrose/pseuds/bloomingrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus goes back to Grimmauld Place after the battle at the ministry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 500 word quick oneshot I wrote for a friend for Christmas. i'm sorry for the shortness and the awkwardness (or is that just me? I felt a little but of awkwardness, but it's probably nothing) I've rarely read wolfstar so i tried my best.

****

Remus stumbled up the front steps of number 12 Grimmauld Place. He didn't know exactly why he came back, there was nothing left for him there. _'But'_ he thought, _'where else do I have to go?'_

He walked in as silently as he could, through the dark entryway and into the living room and just stood. Remus felt like he was waiting, whether it was for something or someone, he didn't know. Well, no, he couldn't be waiting for _someone_. There would be only one someone he'd be waiting for inside Grimmauld Place and that someone, he'll never wait for again.

He walked past the couch, he thought passingly about the evenings spent there. The evenings that were sweet and loving; the evenings that then had filled his heart with an emotion that was far stronger than love.

Remus made his way around the lower level of the house. Stopping occasionally and looking around, then walking away. He slowly climbed up the stairs, his legs carrying him directly to one room. Their room. Remus stood in front of the door, just looking. Because, maybe, just maybe, if he didn't open that door, Sirius might be in there. He might be plotting, or scheming. He might be waiting for Remus. If Remus just doesn't open that door, Sirius might still be there, and the past couple hours might have just been one very long, very terrible nightmare.

With a shaky hand, Remus reached for the doorknob. The door swung slowly open. Remus hardly dared to look, because he didn't want to see the truth. The truth that Sirius really wasn't there. Really wasn't waiting for Remus to walk in. Remus walked inside the room. He looked around, knowing that what he was looking for wouldn't be there, but he didn't want to accept it. Remus made his way to the bed. He sat on the edge and kicked off his shoes, then laid down. The bed that before felt so full and warm, now felt empty and cold. Remus rolled onto his side and pulled the opposite sides' pillow to his chest. He gripped it against him, and that's when he finally felt the sting of tears in his eyes.

laying there holding onto Sirius' pillow Remus finally let himself think about what it all meant. He had built a wall up as soon as Sirius started to fall into the veil. He had to, it was the only way he had stayed sane this long. That wall, and his sanity, was finally crumbling, and the emotions that had been held behind the wall were spilling free. Remus' whole body was wraked by his sobs. His chest hurt from his hiccuping breaths, and he stopped hearing the horrible noises coming out of his mouth a long time ago.

~~~

 

He didn't know how long it had been but it was pitch black outside when Remus finally came back to himself. He thought longingly about Sirius, and the time they spent together, a time Remus will always treasure. Then, with a shuddering breathe, Remus put his wall back into place and told himself it would never, could never, come down again.


End file.
